MidDay Moon
by katrinalovesred
Summary: the book after Breaking Dawn :P please be nice this my first book R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first story soo please be nice :) R&R it would help me if you have any ideas of more stories i can do**

* * *

Mid DayMoon

Preface-

Dyeing was always something simple. Since I have known the dangerous and alluring Edward Cullen, from the first time I had met him I knew there was something about him. Now standing and fighting for the rights to the vampire world

It will all come to an end. Jacob had said this would eventually happen. Of course he was happy he got my darling half vampire daughter. So as we fight for our death against the, what is like royalty, what is their really to lose that we haven't already in our battle for freedom? So as we stare into the faces of our old friends and enemies we shall fight.

Aro lifted one side of his mouth to a crooked grin to signal the fight was about to start.

Life-1

In the dull and under near constant cover of clouds, Forks Washington is not the calm and dull town it use to be. I Isabella Swan use to not know the dangers this town could cause. But now I am one of the troubles that lurk in Forks. Edward Cullen and Renesmee Cullen are my family now. Besides the obvious fact after 40 years we have not aged besides Renesmee who stopped so many years ago .Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are our family too. Being a vampire was always hard for the rest. But I am somehow immune to my own thirst. Of course Jasper had doubted it at first because of course I was a new born vampire. I stopped my train of thoughts as I heard Edward coming up the steps. His scent filled the room and I almost drooled.

"Bella?" came a soft and honey velvet voice.

"Mhmm?" was all I could muster up. Then I heard the fluttering heart of Renesmee and I sighed.

Edward and Renesmee walked into the room and I gaped. I knew I should be used to the pure beauty of vampires. Let alone my own daughter. She was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes, just like I used to have. Her brown hair was down to her waist and ringlets that looked like they were false. She looked around 16 and she would stay 16 forever. Her pale white skin was also beautiful and hit me in the face every time I saw it.

"Mum?" said Renesmee's charming angel's voice.

I looked down at her and looked at Edward and he smiled my favourite crooked grin.

"Yes?" I said while smiling, I knew what she wanted and she knew she would get her own way. Obviously Edward had told her to ask me anyway just in case I would say no to her.

"Um... Can I go see Jake?" She pouted and I sighed

"Edward you knew I would say yes" I laughed and Renesmee grinned and jumped up and down

I thought about saying_**don't bust yourself Renesmee you wouldn't want to trip**_ I laughed to myself and Edward raised one perfect eyebrow.

And I eyed him. Then it struck me again. He was mine, his shaggy reddish brown hair, and his perfect face and body his teeth but mostly the vampire who wanted to be good. Just like all of the Cullen's. His liquid topaz eyes melted into mine as he grinned at me again.

"Thank you sooo much mum! I love you see you later!" Renesmee glided out of the room.

I sighed and looked at Edward as he moved to sit next to me on our bed.

He lifted me onto his lap and took my hand in his.

"What's wrong Bella? " Edward said trying to sooth me

"Nothing" I lied

"It's not about Jacob is it? Because this is what you wanted for him, to be happy"

I sighed and took his face in my hands.

"No it's not about Jacob" I told him as I saw relief flash through his eyes.

If only I could explain how _happy_ I was for Jacob. All of the times he has saved my life and all I could do were have Renesmee and **tada** hewas over me but still love me in a family way. Jacob was always in pain but I'm happy I did _**something **_to help ease his pain no not just ease. Get rid of it for good.

I flashed a grin at Edward and he kissed me lightly on my forehead.

I relaxed instantly and kissed his lips slowly, teasing him.

I almost laughed when I saw his eyes begging for more so I stopped.

"Bella, now can you _please_ tell me what is bothering you?" he asked me after a minute or two.

Edward was so good at reading my face and my eyes it was plain _**unfair**_ I thought it was great that he couldn't read my mind but he found a way inside my heart and my brain. It was amazing how I could never get over his amazing beauty. I traced the outsides of his lips and sighed.

"Bella, what's wrong? You know I hate not being able to know what you think" he said while grinning at me.

I smiled and poked my tongue out at him and said "you might hate it but I _**love**_ it" he started to laugh but the he took my face in his hands and his eyes went serious

"Please tell me so I can fix it" he asked worried and I sighed. It was always hard hiding my feelings from him. Like my mother Renee used to call me, _**her open book**_.

Then I felt a paing of pain cross over my now silent heart.

Edward seemed to see this in my eyes and shook me lightly.

"No Edward, there is _nothing_ wrong" I lied again.

It made me feel bad lying to Edward but if I told him how hard I was taking over the death of Charlie and Renee he would feel bad for changing me. And if that never happened I wouldn't be alive. Well semi alive and I wouldn't have been able to meet my daughter Renesmee. Edward sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be hunting. Come hunt with me when you're ready" he smirked as he saw sadness through my eyes and he sighed.

"All you have to do is tell me-"but I cut him short

"There is NOTHING wrong Edward go hunt. I'll be home waiting" was all I could say.

Edward kissed me on the lips one last time as he glided out the door to the forest.

I laid my head down on the soft pillow and sighed. My father Charlie had died almost 2 weeks ago and Renee 2 months before. Charlie had figured out what I was and he didn't care as long as I was responsible was what he said, and of course he wasn't happy about me having a vampire's child but who could resist Renesmee?

But Renee practically almost sent me to a hospital after I told her when she was visiting but just to prove it I took off my contacts and she sighed and said something along the lines of _**ok just don't kill people ok? Oh! That's why you're skin looks paler than usual **_I practically laughed out loud and than sighed. I looked around the room in case no-one heard my weird train of thought and than Alice came bashing in my bedroom door and whispered "_their coming for you Bella_"

"What do you mean Alice?" I whispered in a hush tone back to her. I knew _**exactly**_ what she meant but I wanted to make sure first.

Sadness filled her eyes and she whispered "we can't tell Edward"

I knew I was right I stiffened and pulled my shield over her mind so Edward didn't know we were up to something.

Alice relaxed and thanked me quietly

"Are you ok?" she asked in a small hushed voice

"Well in 40 odd years I knew they wouldn't forget" my tone seemed off. I hated hiding my feelings from people that could read them so easily.

Alice sighed

"We can't tell anyone else. They are after _you_ mostly Bella"

I took a deep breath

"Why are _**they**_ coming after **me**?" of course I knew they were coming but for me? Me of all talented people…well vampires.

"You are a very talented shield Bella and are immune to blood…that is a

Very good talent or gift whatever you would like to call it" Alice said answering my question.

Our worried eyes met each others and she finally said

"We can't tell them because they will want to leave"

I took this in for a moment and huffed out a sigh.

This is it.

I have to leave my family.

Renesmee and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and Hale's.

I was sure if I was human I would be crying and probably screaming knowing myself.

I managed to compose myself as to make Alice pleased with herself for not making me anymore in pain then I already was.

"What about Renesmee and Edward?" I asked trying to hide the sadness.

Alice looked me in my now golden eyes as hers screamed apologetic.

"We have a really long time…maybe we can do what we did before"

She seemed happy enough about her plan.

But wait…there had to be some _actual_ reason for the volturi to come.

What had I done besides grow my shield to protect myself and others from other vampires powers and to grow an actual force field to protect my self if an other vampire tried to jump at me.

I knew I had more power but I **really** didn't care if I never got to figure it out.

Edward, Alice and Jaspers powers were just as important to the volturi as mine have EVER been.

"Why are they even coming?" I asked. I knew it was a silly question but Renesmee was fine and she was not a threat as the volturi used to think so what would be their purpose to come see _**me **_in particular if Alice plans on getting help? I hadn't done anything to prove a fight neither has anyone of this coven in any fact.

Alice's facial features turned hard as she watched my eyes filled with concern.

"They are coming in 7 months to steal all of our powers… _**yours**_ in particular."

I took this all in and a wave of horror mixed with anger washed through me

"And how on earth do they plan to do this Alice?" I asked in awe.

Anger washed through her eyes and sighed

"They have gained new guard members. Their names are Natasha and Trina. One can take others powers and the other can make other vampires actually want to get their powers taken away."

My mouth opened wide in shock.

"Who can do _**what**_?" I asked slowly remembering to keep my calm face on.

"Look Bella even if they are on the volturi…Natasha and Trina are some Nomads we were unable to contact last time we needed help. They are _**really**_ nice vampires Bella.

And they are our friends. And they are only really 13 yearolds-"

I stopped her and cut in

"The volturi…made _**kids**_ join?" I asked Alice in awe

That was something I could not stand. The volturi must have really been mean to those kids.

A sickened look crossed over my face

"How did they become vampires?" I asked slowly still very mad at who ever changed these poor kids.

"They are twin sisters, and back in Australia when they were at a movie theatre…so they tell it, a 14 year old boy walked over to them…very handsome they would say…he took them both into an alley and well…you guessed"

And that seemed to be all Alice could say.

Anger washed through me but I remembered quickly about my calm facade.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Any more guard members we should know about?"

Alice eyed me in case I would jump up and go kill the volturi for making **kids**

Join. But I kept my calm.

"Well there is Rebecca and Zach"

I closed my eyes slowly and then reopened them.

"And what are their powers Alice?" I asked after a minute or so.

Alice closed her eyes

"Zach can… well have you ever heard of telekinesis?"

Well I think telekinesis is some way of making things fly like with their minds. Well it's what I heard on one of the old superhero shows I used to watch when I was forced to spend my time here in forks as a child.

"Umm…they can lift things with their mind?" I asked slowly waiting for Alice to start laughing at my imagination.

"Correct Bella and this is a great way to force some one to come to you."

I shut my mouth. Wow I was right. Ha-ha and Renee used to say TV never taught you anything.

I tried to cover up the now forming smile that would soon be plastered on my face.

Alice eyed me and started again.

"Rebecca has sort of the same power as Kate. You remember her right?"

I thought about the now silly battle we had against the volturi 40 years ago.

We had acquired so many vampires with gifts they had to stop and listen.

Kate's power was when ever you touched her; a shock would go through you.

Dangerous.

"How is it similar to Kate's?" I asked. I though Kate's power was very interesting but then it hit me. Alice was trying very hard not to make me realize this but Rebecca, Zach, Trina and Natasha were all kids.

I kept my calm face on as Alice continued.

"Well Rebecca can shock you if you are 2 metres away from her without physically touching you."

I gaped.

That was _**nothing **_like Kate's power.

Well yer it was but this was a power that would get Kate on her knees begging to trade.

I fighted a smile as the thought of Kate begging on her knees carried across my mind.

"Anymore… _**kids**_ I should be aware of?" I asked because knowing Alice she might have skipped some one trying to calm me down into the fact we wouldn't have to fight…** kids**… I shuddered at the thought.

Alice seemed to not notice as she sighed

"Brittany is the last." She finished with a huff.

What had Brittany ever done to her?

I eyed her slowly and if Alice could blush she would be **bright** pink.

"She is 18…"she continued but I didn't listen. What was she hiding about this "Brittany" character?

I laughed. And literally had to hold my sides for support.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked dumbfounded.

I giggled again

"Your…"giggle "jealous" chuckle "of her!?" I started laughing again and Alice turned her head around with one flick of her short spiky hair she got up of the bed.

"NO Alice! I'm not trying to be mean but…"giggle "Why are you jealous of her?"

Alice sighed and sat back onto the bed.

"It's a _**long **_story"

"I'm sure I can keep up" I said ever so quickly; Alice's eyes were now very dark, she sighed and started into her story.

"When Jasper was in his old coven many, _**many **_years ago, well you knew that. He actually _**knew **_Brittany…" I nodded as a sign of encouragement. "…And he knew her pretty well you could say!" She gulped "In fact he knew her _**very**_well" I nodded again.

Alice sighed, her short halo of spiky hair softly shaking with anger. Alice clenched her fists into tiny, dainty balls and practically choked out "Oh what the heck! Jasper and Brittany used to be… _**together!**_ You know!? Before I found him in my vision and when he saw me he came with me. Brittany and Jasper are still friends though"

I tried to stifle a laugh, but somehow it managed to slip through my lips, its sound moving across the room like thunder "they… they used to go out?" I managed to say as more and more laughs echoed around the room. "So, you call _**that **_a long story?" I said; a slight hint of amusement in my voice. Alice grinned, her tiny mouth turning upwards into an equally small smile; she shook her head still smiling "Not at all! But I will tell you something… Brittany is _**very **_dangerous…" she trailed off leaving me only to think of what could happen if I ever came to bad terms with Brittany or even just _**met**_ her. Just as Alice was about to say something more, Edward walked into the room I may have put a shield around Alice but that didn't mean that it would effect His _**hearing**_.He had a huge grin across his pale god-like face and I blinked trying to hide me shock.

Edward laughed a very tiny chuckle towards Alice.

"Is Brittany coming for a visit Alice?" he seemed amused as Alice's tiny hands turned into little fists again, showing her now white knuckles.

Edward seemed to notice the tension in the room and sighed.

"Alice…there is nothing between Jasper and Brittany anymore. He has made that very clear in his thoughts ,now if you don't mind I would like to speak to my wife about Renesmee" He finished while grinning my favourite crooked smile in my direction.

Alice nodded and stalked out of the room.

Her eyes locked with mine for a minute.

Telling me to keep the shield strong I nodded.

I looked at Edward but he hadn't seemed to notice.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek innocently.

"Now, what about Renesmee?"

* * *

**ok now if you have any ideas on what will happen in the nxt chapter feel free tooo :P**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok i think im getting better lolz :P if u hav any questions R&R reviewwwwwwwwwww :P**

* * *

**Mid DayMoon Chapter 2**

His liquid topaz eyes melted into mine as he took my face in his hands.

A shiver went down my spine as he kissed me lightly on the cheek and smiled my favourite crooked grin.

I took a deep breath and started

"_What_ about Renesmee?" I asked again as my lips started to tremble.

Had he noticed the sour tone in my voice and my hands slightly shaking?

**No**, he hadn't because he caressed my cheek slowly and closed his eyes.

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to know have you decided to tell me what's wrong?" he asked slowly as my delicate hands formed into fists.

He seemed to notice this. He took my hands and gently undid them.

I sighed. I just couldn't keep this from him, but I didn't want to leave forks and I'm sure he wouldn't either. I listened to his silent heart and then sighed.

"Ask Alice" I finally said with defeat.

His Grin suddenly fell from his god like face.

I had removed the shield from Alice and I'm sure Alice knew this was bound to happen.

My hands formed fists again as his face turned into a frown.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

"Please Edward don't be mad" I said in the softest voice possible.

He took my hands in his and undid my fists for the second time and gave me a very small hug.

"It's going to be okay" he said while soothing me over and over.

I rolled my eyes at him.

How was _**this**_ going to be ok? Four **kids** have got such extraordinary powers and plus there is _**Brittany **_who Alice shivers whenever someone says "_**her**_" name!

_**How on earth would this be ok?**_ I asked myself.

I frowned at him. **WHAT **was he thinking?

Even if we made it out of this alive we would all have lost our powers!

Edward was silent next to me. What was Alice _**telling **_him?

I gently put both of my hands on his godlike face and removed my shield

_**EDWARD! Listen to me ok?**_ I thought to myself.

I gently put my hands to my side as Edward turned towards me with concern flowing through his eyes.

His hands turned into fists, I slowly took his hands in his and undid them.

He smiled awkwardly at me.

"What did she show you?" I asked unsure.

He smiled my favourite crooked grin and winked.

"She showed me what her vision was…and what she told you and that she had another vision that you _**would**_ tell me" he laughed quietly to himself.

Relief shot through my face as I took another deep breath that I would not ever need.

He relaxed instantly and rested his head on the pillow next to mine.

"They just can't be here for our powers" he whispered to himself.

"There has to be more…" he continued his theories as I jumped off the bed.

I walked over to the closet doorway.

When we had gotten back from our honeymoon and I had had Renesmee, the Cullen's had fixed up this little home for Edward, Renesmee and I.

All of the room's in this house were perfect.

_**Mine and Edwards's bedroom**_ was absolutely perfect.

But the closet in our bedroom was _**bigger**_ than our bedroom itself!

I stalked into the closet and catched on to the scent of Denim and cotton.

I walked over to the big dresser on the left side of the room and found some

Mini denim shorts. I shook of my pants as I slid into the shorts.

Then I turned around to a tiny box of cotton shirts.

I chose the black tie-up blowy halter neck.

I shrugged of my top and put it on.

I walked out of the closet and into the bedroom again to find Edward nowhere to be seen. I sighed and plopped myself down onto the bed and took a huge breath and then huffed out a sigh.

I could feel the hair on my head shaking as I bit down on my lip.

I could feel my brain getting ready to burst through all of the things that had happened over the years.

I silently started to sob. If I could cry I swear there would be a lake around me.

_**Why**_ was it always me that these things happened too?

Edward had said I was attracted to dangerous things, and I had always blamed myself and my magnet for trouble for everything bad that has happened to the Cullen's.

But the Cullen's say other wise.

They think it's because their vampires and they attract it naturally,

But before I came to the dreary Town of Forks, they had never been through _**any sort of trouble **_as bad as this before. And there wouldn't be any werewolf's!

My hands turned into hard balls as I bit down on my lip harder.

I hated it when I had to think.

Not that I hated thinking, it's just that I never have liked thinking about all the pain I have caused this family but even after it was turned good I **still **don't get it.

I shock my head lightly and sprang of the bed.

I landed on something hard as I looked up I was in Edwards arms.

He smiled a cheeky grin and set me on my own two feet.

I wobbled slightly and he helped me steady.

He let a tiny chuckle escape from his lips as he pecked me on my cheek.

I was suddenly confused.

Why was he so happy?

"Why are you so happy Edward?" I finally managed to choke out as I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well Bella…honey, we have got months to prepare so I think we should just pretend nothing has happened until we receive more notice from Alice, okay?" He finally finished.

I blinked confused. Why on _**earth **_would he say to pretend this isn't happening?

But before I could ask why he had said such a **silly** thing, I could hear a fluttering heart coming closer.

Finally I could hear Renesmee running at full speed towards our house.

"HEY MUM! HEY DAD! IM HOME!" she managed to scream at the top of her charming angel's voice.

I gave Edward a glare as I plopped down onto our bed again and screamed back

"HEY NESSIE!"

After 40 years I had finally given up and started to call Renesmee "Nessie",

Renesmee seemed to like it so I thought I might as well give her what she wants.

Edward threw a synthetic look at me as he kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm going to go speak to Carlisle. He seems to want to speak to me" he said in his

Honey velvet voice.

I could hear music coming from Renesmee's room.

I started to sing along quietly.

It **was** the only song I liked on Renesmee's ipod touch (besides Edwards Lullaby)

_**Mostly every day, I sit at home alone, Saturday nights are cold and Monday mornings old**_

_**I sit here by my self**_

_**While watching the news**_

_**More things are happening**_

_**More people are dying**_

_**And I'm just here, alone….**_

_**Most people in the city, they got it good**_

_**More things are happening**_

_**More people are dying**_

_**More people are living their dreams.**_

_**I sit here alone …. .Watching TV!**_

_**More people are happy**_

_**More people are famous**_

_**More people are living the dream**_

_**Except me!**_

_**Except me!**_

_**Except….ME!!! Dada**_

_**Dada mhmm**_

Renesmee must have turned the ipod doc down because suddenly I couldn't hear it anymore. I sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I smelt the air and sat up on my bed.

"Come in Alice" I said happily.

I was defiantly ready to ask her what Brittany's power was. I was going to be calm and be a good listener so she would tell me.

Alice walked into the room gracefully and sat at the corner of my bed and flashed me a grin showing her beautiful white milky teeth.

"I hope you don't mind…" Alice started as her hands turned into dainty little fists again. I felt a huge grin spread across my face as she stuttered for the right words.

"It's ok Alice you're welcome here anytime you would like" I said a little too sheepishly because she narrowed her eyes at me and started to

Shake with laughter.

"Okay-"she laughed "well I guess this means you want to know Brittany's power…"

She started.

I flashed her a cheeky smile and then eyed her suspiciously

"Can you read my mind now hmm?" we both started to laugh as the room carried our laughter.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes"

She winked at me and started her story again.

"Well as you know Jasper and Her _were _together but aren't anymore"

She paused and waited for me to remember.

I nodded in encouragement. I _**really **_wanted to know Why Brittany was so important and why she was in the Volturi With so many more

Talented people.

I tried to hide a laugh.

I started to wonder if the volturi only got Brittany because

They knew Alice didn't like her because she was jealous of her.

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed out a loud sigh and

I started to shake with laughter.

"Don't you _**want **_to know why Brittany is in the Volturi?" she asked starting to sound annoyed.

This time I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course Alice, go on" I said abit stubbornly encouraging her to go on.

She closed her eyes and started again

"When Jasper left his old coven, it means he left behind his old life, he wanted to start again." I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"So when he left, Brittany she wandered off to because the only interest in the horrible coven was Jasper." I wanted to ask her something so I just let it out

"But jasper never motioned her" I started

Suddenly Alice started to chuckle "He never say's anything about it because

Brittany's power was the reason he had stayed there for so long"

She inhaled another breath and continued

"You see her power is convincing people you are doing the right thing."

I eyed Alice for a moment.

"_**Wow what a great power" **_I whispered so low Alice defiantly didn't hear.

"Bella, it is a great power, stop trying to be sarcastic and listen or I'll leave" she threatened me so I pushed my lips into a hard line and nodded.

"good, well you see its abit more than just convincing people its just like if someone hates bugs she can make you run up to a spider and kiss it" her tiny hands moved into fists again as her teeth started to grind against each other.

I rolled my eyes at her "go on" I said impatiently

"And it's just like if someone has no interest in you she can make you love them" she finished while shaking her head in disapproval. She lifted her hands to her face and covered her eyes.

I moved next to her and rubbed her on the back.

"Are you ok Alice? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I started and then she started to sob, _**Very**_ loudly.

Her dainty black hair was starting to shake from her dry sobs.

She looked up from her hands and looked me in the eyes, sadness was written all through them.

"Okay Alice I understand, you don't have to tell me…but can you answer one question for me?" I asked pleadingly.

She nodded her head. She looked very delicate right now._** Well for a vampire**_ I told myself.

"Umm…why doesn't he mention her?" I finally asked splattering them all over her face.

She seemed calm enough now so she smiled at me and said

"Because he knows I don't like her" she flashed her brilliant white teeth in my direction.

I flashed her a grin as well, I liked knowing that Jasper and Alice respected each other.

Alice pecked me on my forehead and danced out of my room.

I jumped off my bed; I was getting sick and tired of just staying in my room all day while others were out actually _**enjoying **_immortality.

Suddenly I noticed I was **very **thirsty.

Hmm… maybe it wasn't such a great idea not hunting with Edward.

I laughed at myself as I walked out the houses front door.

I flashed myself a grin as I ran off into the forest at full vampire speed.

_**Immortality has it's advantages**_ I thought to myself

* * *

**ok.. im stumped for idea's for the next chapter. please help me!!!**

**write me a review and tell me what you think should happen ok?**

**luv uu all mwaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks you people that hepled me write this chapter!! :P**

**I do NOT own Twilight but i do own Brittany,Trina,Natasha,Zach,Oscar,Anne and Rebecca and stacy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mid DayMoon chapter 3**

I kicked the elk carcass aside.

I had had 2 elk's already so I was sure I would be ready to go home to Renesmee.

I plopped myself down onto the hard damp ground as I took in the scenery, I was used to the greenness of forks, it was strangely relaxing now than It was 40 years ago.

As I started to relax all of the thoughts of Brittany and the Volturi came creeping back into my mind.

Brittany's power wasn't that great. So why does the Volturi want her?

I shivered at the thought of all those kids standing in front of Aro and the Guard members surrounding him.

I choked out a hiss.

I was literally going to kill the Volturi. _**How far is this willing to go?**_ I asked myself.

_**Stupid Volturi! Willing to make KIDS join at the expense of us!!**_ I practically screamed in my head.

If a little kid like Trina could take powers even…

But then it hit me, if Trina could take powers that must mean she can take the powers and then give them to any given vampire. That would have been why they made her join!

"Hmm" I thought out loud.

They must think if we don't have our powers that we will want to join them so we get them back. Realisation kicked in. _**smart plan **_I thought again to myself.

I jumped up off the ground with full force.

I looked at the ground and there was a big dint in the ground, I stifled a laugh out of my now serious mouth and ran Vampire speed to the Cullen's Mansion.

I ran straight through the front door to an empty room.

"Hello?" I said while forcing my lips into a straight, and hard line.

In less than 4 seconds all of the Cullen's were there.

Alice had a blank look in her eyes and was staring of into space.

I looked at her for a moment and than at Edward. He had the same blank

Look in his eyes.

We all waited for a moment as Alice shook her spiky halo of hair slightly than she nodded at me to say what I needed.

"Well every one… I think they are coming so we will join them" I realised how stupid that would have sounded and put my face in my hands.

"Hmm…that's a possibility Bella…Alice? What did you see?" Emmett said.

I listened as Alice Stiffened.

I looked up at them all; Alice's head was shaking with anger? Fear?

She took a deep breath then she looked up at us with her golden eyes that were full of hope.

Than she sighed.

"They are here to take our powers, they think it will make us join…so basically Bella had the right idea…"she stuttered for the right words as she took another huge breath and she gulped "And if that doesn't work than they will fight and hopefully they think that they will win and take us… well the ones that are still alive." Alice stated at the end and she gulped again.

Edward was next to me in a flash and his expression turned grim.

"I think they won't be able to take our powers" he said in a relaxed tone.

I looked at him in disbelief. How were they _**not **_able to take our powers and save the ones that they want so they can make them join?

Everyone in the room looked at him the same way I was… in shock.

Rosalie stood and glared in Edwards Direction

"**AND HOW ON **_**EARTH **_ARE WE going to DO THIS?!" she screamed at him.

Edward rolled his eyes at her.

Rosalie glared at him one last time before huffing and sitting back down next to Emmett.

Jasper chuckled under his breath and than sighed

"How are we going to do that Edward?" he asked very calmly

Edward nodded towards Esme

"Esme and I had the same thought…Bella is a shield and Trina wont be able to penetrate her mind…so-"

But I cut him off "so if I make a shield around everyone else we won't lose our powers!"

Edward smirked and nodded in agreement pulling me tighter towards him.

"That's _**exactly **_what we should do" he said triumphantly.

"Wow, that's actually not a bad idea" Carlisle finished.

Edward smiled a crooked smile at him.

Everyone seemed instantly relaxed.

I looked at Jasper and smiled a thank-you.

He flashed a smile back at me than he kissed Alice gently on the top of her black halo of hair.

Alice sighed and looked me in the eyes starting to get bubblier

"In the meantime we have a couple of Nomads that will be dropping by in 3 months, so that should keep us occupied" she finished chirping and smiled a huge grin.

"Their names are Anne, Oscar and Stacy" she finished.

"Oh! I wonder how long they are staying for how interesting-" We let Alice continue on about the Nomads.

Edward needed to speak to Emmett and Jasper about a hunting trip so I decided I would go talk to Renesmee.

When I walked into Renesmee's room her scent was in the air. A Beautiful scent that probably used to be close to mine, Renesmee was on her bed listening to music and on her laptop at the same time.

I walked up to her bed and sat down.

She bobbled her head up for a minute and smiled at me. I took in her facial features while she lifted one of her fingers up at me singling to let her have one more minute at what ever she was doing.

I nodded happily and waited.

Her chocolate Brown eyes were the same as mine used to be but more beautiful and less plain.

I inhaled her scent one last time before she closed her laptop and removed the earphones from her ears and smiled.

"What is it mum?" she asked cheerfully.

I listened to her fluttering heart beat before I answered.

"The Volturi are coming" I said less happily

Her face fell.

She touched my forehead and a

Picture of the Volturi from 40 years ago was flashing through her mind.

"Yes Renesmee, those Vampires" I said while fighting a frown.

She frowned again and her hands turned into fists

"They aren't coming for me, are they?" she asked starting to get worried.

I shook my head and sighed.

"They are coming for all of us… us that have powers"

Renesmee jumped up off the bed and hugged me tightly

"Mum the _**can't **_do that!" she said angrily

I started to laugh at her anger and she glared at me

"What's so funny? This is _**serious!**_" she said while clenching her hands together and grinding her teeth.

I shook my head at her and replied

"Remember Renesmee? I'm a _**shield**_" I said a bit to cockily

She didn't seem to notice because she became instantly calm.

She touched my forehead and a picture of a vampire trying to suck our powers but couldn't was playing through her mind because there was a shield around their minds.

I nodded and smiled.

Renesmee started to laugh

"I can't _**wait **_to see their faces!" she started to laugh again I joined in.

Renesmee started to yawn.

I noticed it was blackening outside, though it was hard to tell because of the thick

Rain clouds always haunting over Forks.

I kissed Renesmee on her cheek

"Your tired Nessie, go to sleep" I said while turning of her bedroom light and across the hall to my room.

As soon as I was in my room I locked the door and found Edward watching the Plazma from our Bed.

I sighed and went to go sit next to him on our bed I snuggled up closer to him.

I loved the fact that when I was human he was always so cold but now

He was warm and comfortable.

I breathed in his scent and laughed.

He looked down at me with his beautiful liquid gold eyes and I kissed his nose lightly.

"What are you watching?" I asked finally

I started to trace the outside of his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened his eyes to my eager ones.

He laughed as he said

"Television" he threw me a crooked smile and I kissed him lightly on his neck.

I rolled my eyes at him and tucked myself closer to him.

I moulded my arms around him and enjoyed the peacefulness.

Suddenly there was a howl outside

And Edwards look was blank as he opened his eyes.

* * *

**ok please bear with me ok? i starting highschool soon! so please be patient ok?**

**WOOO my fist year of highschool!! im soo excited me and me friends cant wait!!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok i dont own Twilight but i do own Trina,Natasha,brittany,Rebecca,Zach,Oscar,Stacy and Anne**

**and okok im starting highschool tomoz so if the next couple of chapters are slow forgive me :P :)**

_**REVIEWWWW**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"What is it Edward?" I asked worriedly, something was wrong…

Than another howl came from the woods

"Renesmee! STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" I screamed at Renesmee.

I heard her lock her door and jump under the comfort of her bed.

Edwards Eyes were full of Panic.

I'm sure that it was reflected in my own.

I tugged on him and held him tight and than I whispered in his ear

"What is it Edward? You have to tell me!" I sobbed and I almost choked on my words because in a flash he was off the bed and out the door.

"Edward you tell me right _**now!**_ PLEASE EDWARD WAIT!" I screamed after him. I ran full speed after him, out of the house and than he was there.

He was silent, still as a statue.

There were howls coming from every direction of the woods.

I ran up beside him and tugged on his arm

"What is it Edward? Tell me!" I whispered angrily this time but I formed my hands into tight balls.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I listened to the distant echoes of howls.

My eyes opened than I turned Edward to face me.

He was Angry.

His mouth was forced into a hard line…stone like

I forced myself to ask him one more time.

"What's wrong?" was all I could say.

Than his eyes were flooded with sorrow, I forced myself to look away.

Edward grabbed my arm gently and asked me very quickly just before another howl came through the trees.

"Go get everyone! Except Renesmee!" He said in a hushed and worried tone.

He flipped me around and I started running but before I could bash through the doors they were all there staring at me.

They had fear in their eyes as they ran towards were I had just came from.

_**Everyone knows what's wrong except me and Renesmee. **_I thought angrily to myself.

I Ran back to where I had came from.

They were all huddled around something big.

I smelt something horrible too. Eww wet dog smell.

I covered my nose and went to go see why everyone was huddled around.

Then I heard a soft yelping sound

"OH NO!!!" I yelled.

There was a big reddish brown Wolf on the ground.

"Jake! Are you ok?" I whispered unsure.

There were bite marks all over him.

He nodded his big head and than Carlisle did something to his leg and he yelped again.

"What _**happened**_ Edward? Alice?" I asked as my teeth started to grind together.

Edward walked over to me and took my hand

"Felix, From the Volturi did this"

I'm sure I was the only one with shock written all over my face.

Had he just said _**Felix?**_

My jaw clenched into a hard line.

"Alice? Didn't you see anything?" I asked angry and confused at the same time. She shook her head while her hair shook slightly.

Alice was just as confused as I was.

A snap decision by Felix himself.

I shook my head angrily; my head was starting to feel numb before Edward turned me to face me.

He held my face in his hands; I sighed and took a deep breath of air.

He hugged me tightly.

"He says he's fine" he told me while he looked into my golden eyes.

I looked at Jacob on the ground.

He was in pain, and he was too self righteous to admit it.

I sighed and sat on the ground next to Jacob where Carlisle was working on him.

I patted his huge head; Jake turned in my direction and smiled a wolfy grin.

I rolled my eyes.

I removed my shield so Edward would hear this

_**Stupid self righteous werewolf **_I smiled in Edward's direction and he smiled my favourite crooked smile at me. He nodded his head in agreement.

I tried to conceal my laugh but I let one slip from my mouth.

Jake lifted one of his hairy eyebrows and huffed.

After 20 minutes Jake was healed fully, and was back in his human form talking to Carlisle about when the Volturi come.

The Wolfs wanted to get some revenge on them because Felix had also attacked Sam.

Renesmee was spending every minute with him.

Stupid imprinting.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all hunting far away trying to hunt some lion's.

While I was left to close my eyes and lie in my bed and wait for morning to come.

When I opened my eyes from the sleepless night,

A thought came to me, if the Nomads that were coming were to stay here too long they would die.

I shook my head lightly; we would have to tell them not to stay too long.

I rolled my eyes at my stupid thought.

All I had been thinking about in my sleepless night was about Felix and The Volturi.

If Felix had snuck through Alice and Edward's powers, He must know there is a flaw.

My head was cramming me with questions with no answers, so I sprang lightly of the bed and went to go take a long, hot shower.

I relaxed instantly as the hot water hit my ice cold skin.

I let out a loud sigh.

I turned the tap off and walked over to our closet and chose a yellow sundress and some light brown shoes.

I walked out of my bedroom and out to the forest.

I took in all of the scents of the atmosphere.

Then, I smelt something off.

I walked over to a tree were the strange scent was the most powerful.

I took a very large breath and clenched my fists.

Felix was here.

I looked around the area, searching for anymore scents or trails that would lead me to him. _**I have to go tell them **_I said to myself as

I ran full Vampire speed to the Cullen's Mansion.

Alice met me out the front she locked eyes with mine for a moment

"Felix" we both said in a synchronised pattern.

* * *

**_yer i know weird... and PLEASE forgive me if the next chapters are slow!! Beacause of highschool!_**

**_and if you havn't noticed i have done all 4 chapters in 4 days!! woo go me!! yay_**

**_lolz R&R!! review please i reallyneed some idea's for da next chapter._**

**_:P:P:) luv uu all :) mwaa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**okok for u who wanted me to keep going wid the story here is the next chapter. ****and if u wernt aware my cousin was suppose to do this chapter because she asked and i have been waiting for ages for her to send it to me.**

** i lovee reviews ppl!! R&R oh and soz for da short chapter, like i said i need reviews for inspiration :))**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Why…is he still here!?" I screamed at Alice totally frustrated.

Alice stammered back at my sudden scream of anger and confusion.

Alice closed her eyes shut forcefully and as her hands turned into dainty balls of fury.

She took a deep breath.

"I have _**NO**_ idea Bella! I am extremely confused right now!" she stated with a huff.

We both took deep breaths as we started to calm ourselves down.

Alice reopened her eyes but her short halo of hair was still shaking angrily.

I realised my mouth was turned into a hard line.

My head slightly shaking with anger as I spoke.

"How, Alice how?" I finally said while taking another deep breath.

Surprisingly I was pretty calm at the moment;

The moment was ruined as I heard footsteps coming from all directions.

Alice and I both closed are eyes as the vampires approached us.

Edward came up and started rubbing my back as I felt the tension drifting from every muscle in my body.

I reopened my eyes to see Alice with a huge grin spread across her pixy like face.

I frowned.

I looked up to see a happy Edward, well this… well _**this**_ surprised me.

I frowned at Edward but then realised he was smiling at Alice.

I took my gaze over to a gleeful Alice spinning around like a professional dancer chirping.

I raised an eye brow.

Edward seemed to notice my confusion and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Alice saw that Felix had no intention on hurting us, but he wanted to join are coven."

Everyone gaped at the now happily chirping Edward and Alice.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I started shaking with anger

"WHY IS THIS _**GOOD!?**_" I screamed at Edward and Alice.

It seemed the rest of the Cullen's were about to do the same thing but instantly relaxed as I said it for them.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's good Bella because then when we fight, we have more people to help us"

She started chirping again as the rest of the Cullen's thought through it and started talking.

It seems as if Felix was going to come back in about 2 weeks.

He had lost his courage so he got scared when the wolves started chasing him so he fled. No harm intended.

I rolled my eyes as Edward and Alice explained the situation.

Felix was up to something.

Something big.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I thought about the nomads coming in a few weeks time.

How would they react to the situation?

Would they be mad at us? Than I realised this thought was

No better than the one about Felix.

I shook my head lightly

As I wondered off into the Cullen's house.

I took a lunge for the couch and sighed.

After 40 years of peacefulness, something bad had to happen.

This was complicated.

But then I reminded myself it was even worse when I was human.

I sighed and rolled myself over so I was facing the pillows of the couch.

I heard Edward come into the room and sit next to me on the couch.

I listened to his steady breathing for a while and relaxed.

Edward must have noticed because he than scooped me up in his arms and made me face him with my favourite crooked smile in my direction.

I studied every inch of his face and relaxed even further.

He slowly caressed my cheek as I rested my head into the crock of his neck.

"What's wrong my Bella?" he said in his honey velvet voice.

I looked into his liquid topaz eyes and kissed him playfully on the cheek.

"Felix…"I started but was cut off as Edward placed one of his fingers gently on my lips.

"Everything is going to be fine my love" he said with such love and trust.

Than he started humming my lullaby as we sat their enjoying the peacefulness of each others company.

The moment was ruined as Emmett and Jasper came barging in the room with determination in their eyes.

"LETS PLAY _**Smack down vs. Raw 2059!**_" they said in union.

Edward and I rolled our eyes and settled in to watch.

* * *

**_yer i know..short chapter and WOOO i love highschool its madness :P soz for da short chapter :(_**

**_dont be mean about it please?! i need reviews for inspiration to keep writing ppl and i REALLY dont mind if only one person is reading this but yer i luvv reviews :) oh and thanks Anne96 for encouraging me to keep writing :) i owe u one :):P_**

**_R&R!!!!!!!! i need ideas ppl for da nxt chapter_**


	6. alternative chap 5

_**ok guys this is my cousins version of chapter 5. ok? see which one u like better and review and i'll continue on from that point of veiw ok?. lol be aware my cousin is a better writer than me... if u like this than go on her profile and check out her stories k?**_

**_her names Brittany-Jasper Cullen_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"_**Felix**_ is _**here**_?" Asked Rosalie through clenched teeth; Alice and I both jumped as we hadn't heard her approaching.

"Sorry" she muttered under her breath, her body shaking with anger.

"Yep, that's what it seems like" Alice and I replied in unison.

"He found some flaws then… This is going to be a battle that will be hard to win… If it turns into one"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it _**does **_turn into a battle Rose"

"Stupid Volturi" They both turned to look at; a mighty growl ripped out from somewhere inside of me, I gnashed my teeth and scared the living day light (More like "Living Night") out of Rosalie and Alice.

"Sorry, just preparing for Felix's little visit."

"Wow _**you**_ sound enthusiastic!"

"Shut up Rose, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Rosalie giggled loudly and disappeared back into the house to tell the rest of the Cullen family.

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

I ran as fast as I could back into the house to tell Esme, Carlisle and Jasper and Emmett the news.

I flew up the stairs trying to find everyone, when I realized that nobody was visible I decided to scream at the top of my lungs: "EVERYONE DOWN STAIRS _**NOW!!! **_OR I'LL _**NEVER**_ TALK TO YOU AGAIN_**!"**_

I smiled at myself; My tenacity was _**everything.**_

Once everyone in the house hold was seated at the dining room table I told them who was coming.

Everyone's hands turned into fists, Jasper looked sick and I was sure he hadn't gotten over what had happened 40 years ago.

"I'll crack his neck like he was some measly chicken" Emmett muttered quietly under his breath.

"No you won't! It will be a_** team **_effort! Or I won't help!" I said grimly, Emmett _**was **_my husband and I loved him dearly but really! Felix was from the _**Volturi.**_

"Come on Rose! It will be fun" I turned away from him at the word "Fun".

Emmett cleared his throat, and replied in a gruff tone "Well babe if you really want, we could all crack his neck together…"

"Humph! I am _**not**_ participating if you carry on like this Emmett!" I said sourly. Men, or rather_** Vampire **_men, seemed to get a kick out of this sort of thing, or atleast _**Emmett **_did.

"It's not a _**game **_Rosalie dear!" cried Esme, worry ran out of every pore of her snowy skin; She obviously wasn't happy about Felix being here.

I sighed and went back outside.

"Come_** on**_" I hissed but everyone had already beaten me there.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"You _**sure**_ it's him?" I tried to ignore the doubt in Emmett's voice and sighed.

"I could smell that lousy excuse of a vampire a hundred _**miles**_ away if I had too"

"Well done Bella! You rock! I swear that if I could cry, I would cry tears of joy and excitement to fight that coward."

I didn't respond.

"Hello? Anyone in there! Bella! I was just complimenting you! Don't I get a response of some sort?"

I grinned and turned to look at him. "Yes of course you get a response" I said, the grin still on my face. At that moment I clenched my hands into fists again and bopped him on the nose…_** hard**_.

He seemed to know it was only a joke, nothing personal.

We laughed quietly in the dark. Then all of a sudden everyone went quiet, including me. The smell was much stronger now, almost _**unbearable**_. I heard a twig break underneath someone's foot; I flinched but it was only Edward.

"Is Nessie okay?" I asked him, I didn't want Renesmee to get caught in the middle of this.

"Yes, she is taking care of Jacob inside the house"

"Good"

"I can't believe _**he**_ is here……..how horrid can it get?"

We were both silent.

"Come out; come out wherever you are…" Emmett growled under his breath, the muscles on his arms moving rapidly to prove how strong he was.

"We wouldn't want to hurt you now_** would**_ we?" Rosalie cooed trying to get Felix out of his hiding place.

Jasper cleared his throat "I sense that you are feeling three different emotions at once… Anger… Fear…and a little bit of smugness, am I correct?" That seemed to do the trick as Felix slowly crept out from behind Alice's Sun-bright yellow Porsche.

Felix's mescaline body glistened in the moonlight, I sighed he looked so much like Emmett but instead he was a pathetic, low-life, sore loser from the Volturi not a funny, scary looking kind nature big-guy like Emmett_** truly**_ was.

We all stepped back as Felix stepped forward, hissing again and again the closer we got. The silence was terrifying but it soon ended when the quiet sound of a fluttering and beating heart came closer and closer and closer.

Oh no.

* * *

**_told u it was good lol... my version wasnt dat bad was it?? lolz brittnays was wayyy better.. l0l mine was random_**

**_REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD CONTINUE WID FOR CHAPTER 6!!!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_hope u guys like dis chapter :) and i told u brittany was a better writer lol :) ;P oh and by the way i wrote this chapter so soz if that dissapoints u.... HAHA lol sorry im really high ;) if u know wat dat means. no more lollies 4 mee_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

It all happened quickly.

Renesmee walked out the doors into the waiting Felix.

He took a deep breath as he lunged for Renesmee.

I jumped at him hissing and biting any place of his body I could, I ripped off his arm as he screeched in pain.

I was now being accompanied by Emmet and Alice.

They were ripping and biting every inch of his heartless body.

I was so angry.

My mind was telling me to kill and destroy but somehow I knew that was the monster.

I at growled myself as I picked Felix up by his collar and swung him around without any problems I forced him head first into the ground.

He yelped in pain and jumped up quickly.

_**Edwards Pov**_

I searched his mind but found nothing.

It was like he wasn't even there, besides his lust for killing.

I watched as Bella picked him up with a snarl building up on her perfect lips as she swung him around like a ragdoll as he landed head first onto the ground.

He jumped up quickly as he lunged for Bella.

He snarled and hissed on his way.

Everyone stood frozen as he jumped at her waist and pulled her over his shoulders.

I watched as she started screaming and hissing.

I snapped out of my trance as I lunged for Felix.

But in a flash he was out of sight.

I started to Run.

I turned around and saw everyone else following close behind.

Felix was right in front of me as I started to pick up my pace and lunged again.

He dodged my hand as he started running in another direction.

We all stopped and followed him again.

I searched his mind on why he would think he would get away with taking Bella like that but than I found it.

A snarl broke away from my lips as I looked Bella right in her beautiful eyes.

I tried to push my body harder but it wouldn't work.

_**Oh no **_

_**Bella's Pov**_

I watched as he lunged for me and with one swift movement I was on his back.

I hissed and screamed in fury.

He started running.

When I said running I meant really _**running**_

He was faster than Edward. No wait.

He was the same as Edward

_**No! **_I thought in fury as I met a pair of liquid topaz eyes feeling what was happening.

_**Felix's Pov**_

_**I've got her!**_ I screamed happily in my head.

_**Forget that little nuisance of an immortal child I have the shield! **_

I whispered in my head.

I turned around and saw the Cullen's running full speed towards me.

I laughed.

How long would it take for them to notice they can't catch me?

For they could never catch Edward?

The shield was still hissing and kicking her legs and arms around trying to cause damage.

_**Ah they will never catch me for I have Edwards running power.**_

I turned around to see Edward had stopped and was now glaring at me intently.

I smirked and ran _**even faster**_.

* * *

**_lol hope that was ok.. lol if any of u guys wanna read chapter 6 after my chapter 5 email me and i'll send it too u :P_**

**_its actually really good lol BE AWARE IM STILL HIGH SO CHANCES ARE i will have poster chapter 7 by tonight :P_**

**_woooOOOOOOOOOOooooo REVIEW they do help me :) and it makes me right moree_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**hullo my peps! lol sorry 4 da delay lol, i'd kinnda had writers block. oh and sorry 4 da short chaptersss....i'll try harder next time ok? as long as you keep reviewing i'll keep writing. OH and sorry, if u liked Brittany's way of writing but im gonna go bak to writing my style ok? it makes me write longer chapters ok?????**_

**_DISCLAIMER-I do not own twilight, but if u'v been reading i do own sum characters..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella Pov**_

After about an hour of kicking and screaming,

Felix stopped running.

He plopped me on the damp ground and laughed.

"Get up _shield, _we needto hunt"

I growled up at him as I rose swiftly to my feet.

Then suddenly my thoughts changed direction from Felix, but to my powers.

I smiled up at Felix as I started to glare at him.

He seemed frightened.

_**Aro doesn't know my new powers!**_ I screamed mentally to myself.

I staggered forward with a smile planted on my pale, inhuman face.

He hissed at me as I staggered another step forward.

"Aro doesn't know my powers well" I stated with a grin on my face.

Felix glanced around the forest, looking for an escape, I thought.

I stretched my physical shield around myself tightly.

I felt it curve around every part of my inhuman figure.

I jumped forward and hissed at him.

He tried to grab my neck, but realised quickly that a centimetre away from my skin he couldn't touch.

Like a force field.

I hissed at him again as I grabbed at his neck.

After I had dealt with Felix,

I sauntered around and than sat down with a huff.

I could smell it.

The taste and smell of burning flesh coming off a vampire's skin was nearly unbearable.

But than I felt it.

I could feel power well up inside me.

It was only small but I _**knew **_I had felt this way before.

After I had touched Edward.

Alice and Jasper and Emmett only tiny but it was still there.

_**OH NO **_I must have been coping there extra senses and building me to be a stronger Vampire.

_**THAT'S how I was so well at controlling my first when I was a newborn!**_

I thought to myself.

Wow. A new power,

Well not really new but still…

OH, that's when I realised that the Cullen's would be worried and probably half way to Volterra by now.

I jumped up off the ground slowly and started to run back home.

* * *

**_like i said... i need Reviews 4 inspiration ok? if u hav to (i wont mind:)) tell ur friends to read this lol_**

**_oh and 4 u that care... im lovin highschool and i came 2nd in a race 4 our swimming carnival!! WOOO_**


	9. Authors note

It's been awhile since I have updated this story, school and everything I suppose. And truthfully I have lost interest, for the time being anyway.

If any of you want to email me some chapters for this story, go ahead I will upload them message me for my email.

I might return to finish this story, its not that bad I guess haha.

Love Katrina xx


End file.
